A new 'sweet' kind of love
by CaptainKlutzz26
Summary: Sakata Ginko, an irresponsible sugar-freak who is also a delinquent, was framed to a crime she didn't commited and almost lead to being expelled. But instead, she is forced to go to special classes with the demon vice-president, Hijikata Toushiro. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little introduction of the "A new 'sweet' kind of love".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, it belongs to the Gorilla (Sorachi Hideaki) but I own the plot and some of the characters.

Sakata Ginko, a delinquent and also an irresponsible sugar-freak, was framed and almost lead to being expelled but instead she was forced to go to special classes with the vice-president of the school,Hijikata Toushiro. At first, they always fight whenever they see eachother, but as time went by, Ginko develop feelings for him, she was unsure if she would tell her feelings or not. Watch Ginko fall in love with the Demon vice-president!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! In case of any confusions, this is my very first fic, so there maybe some typos and grammar errors, so I apologize in advance *bows*. I was inspired to write this story from this fanart I saw (it's not actually a fanart but a short doujin) and I just can't stop shipping Ginko and Hijikata but I still love the yaoi pairing. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!

Sayonara!~

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own gintama, it belongs to the almighty, Hideaki Sorachi-sama but I own the plot and some of the characters.

"Like I've told you for several times already, I didn't do it!" Ginko said furiously.

Otose sighed, "And do you have any proof?"

As always, Ginko did not have solid evidence to prove her innocence, if she were to tell the truth, of course Otose wouldn't belive her because of countless of times, she was sent to the guidance counselor because of the _troubles_ she made.

~~~~~Earlier~~~~~

Ginko POV

"Ginko-san!"

I turned around to see my classmate, MIzuko running towards me and another girl running along with her while holding a box. The box seems heavy since she was running really slow. I wasn't quite sure what was inside but I ignored it and faced my classmate.

"Ginko-san, can you do us a little favor?" Mizuko asked in a very childish manner.

I was a little annoyed because of her acting cute, 'Seriously drop the act already' I thought. While I wanted to refuse, I accepted it anyway.

"Sure" I said in my nicest tone, not wanting to sound rude in front of them.

Then the girl running along with Mizuko, finally caught up with us, "Can you keep this for a moment?" she asked while holding up the box, inside of it were buckets of paint and some brushes, it was really messy in there and it looked like it was recently used.

But that wasn't the problem, first and foremost, Mizuko joined the art club?, that's new. Even I don't particularly know her, I always saw her leave early to hangout with her friends or probably go to her part-time job. And second, why would they hold a box full of paint in the first place?

"Mizuko, you joined the art club?" I asked. She started to sweat a little and a few seconds she replied.

"Umm… Y-yeah, I recently joined, you know!" Mizuko replied in a nervous tone, what's more she was stuttering, suspicious was I could say about her.

"Anyways! Just hold onto this and never let go of it and wait for us at the gate,okay?~" with that, the two ran back inside the school, saying they still have business to attend to.

While I was waiting at the gate, a crowd could be seen near the entrance. I was curious, so I went to investigate it myself. When I was finally near the entrance, I could see it clearly even I don't have to go to the front, there was a writing on the wall saying "SCHOOL SUCKS", never in my life I have agreed with a wall. Then I suddenly felt something tugging my shoulder, I turned around to see a middle-aged woman wearing a t-shirt with the words "Faculty", "Ms. Ginko, you will have to go to the guidance counselor with me" the woman said. I was going to protest when she forcefully grab my wrist and dragged me to the office without saying a word.

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

Normal POV

"Two girls framed me okay? So please let me off this time gran~" Ginko said with two big puppy eyes as if she were begging for dog treats, not even scared of the "Infamous Guidance Counselor of Gintama High".

"Hey! How many times do I have to let you off!? I'm not your mom!" Otose shouted in frustration. Ever since Ginko entered this school, she's been getting a lot of trouble and Otose is (always) there to save her ass and somehow persuade the principal. Ginko doesn't even know how lucky she is.

"Come on, I won't do it again!...even I didn't do it…" Ginko muttered.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Fine! Then how about this? I'll pay for the damages and you…..think up some good punishment, deal?"

Otose was about to decline the offer but at the same time she pities Ginko, she knew she wasn't doing those things, like destroying school property, picking fights, cheating during tests, Otose knew all of them yet she doesn't help her, at least getting her out of trouble was all she can do. "Fine, deal" Otose and Ginko shook hands as a sign of their agreement. "But don't think you can solve with money and you're still getting detention" Otose said while standing up from her seat."Yeah, yeah" as Ginko said that Otose left the office.

"I wonder what would my punishment be?" Ginko wondered while rocking the chair. 'Gran isn't much of a sadist though..' She kept thinking on what Otose will do to her until she noticed it was getting dark, Ginko checked her watch to see what time it is, "Shoot! It's 5:58 I forgot we need to meet up", she took her things and exited the office.

After she left the room, she was greeted with a familiar face.

"GIIIINNNN-CCHHAANNNN!" A certain vermillion-haired girl sprinted towards Ginko and hugged her so tight. "K-k-kagu-ra….c-can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry!"

Yato Kagura, a first-year of Gintama high. She might look like an innocent little girl but she can carry anything that's ten times her size. She has foul mouth and a black hole for a stomach. But deep inside, she's a loving and caring friend.

"Whoever did this to you, I'll beat them into a pulp uh-huh!"

"Don't worry besides it's pointles"

"But-"

"No buts Kagura" GInko said with stern voice, signaling Kagura that it's okay.

"If Gin-chan says so…"

"Thanks Kagura, it's my fault anyways, I was stupid enough to fall for their trap which is the whole point of this story, right author-san?" Ginko looked up at the sky waiting for my answer.

 _Hey! No fourth-wall breaking, this is supposed to be a normal romance story!_

"By the way Kagura, where's Shinpachi?" Ginko asked.

 _Hahaha…. She's completely ignoring me now._

As if on cue, the glasses-wearing-human came to the scene,"HHEEYY! Is my glasses only the interesting part of me!? Is this some funny joke!?"

Shimura Shinpachi, a first-year of Gintama high. He's the plain-straight man of the group and he contains 95% glasses, 3% water and 2% garbage. You may find really annoying but he's also a friend you can always count on.

 _Shut up! This is payback and I told you no fourth-wall breaking!_

"Like always tell you patsuan, your glasses **is** your identity, without your glasses you won't be Shinpachi anymore" Ginko retorted.

"I don't want to hear that from a slob like you!" Shinpachi answered back.

"Says the person who's place eighth **FOUR** times in a row in the popularity poll, their giving you so much screen time and yet look at the results"

"You're no different! At least I'm not a slob like you!"

"At least I'm not a megane!"

"Slob!"

"Megane!"

"Slob!"

"Megane!"

"Slob!"

"Mega-"

 _HHEEYYY! Stop fighting you two, the readers are getting bored of your endless bickering!_

"SHUT UP!" Both in unison.

 _Why you little….._

SMACK!

"Ouch.."

"Ow….."

Now that boyh of you behaved yourselves. Do not speak of this again, you did not realize you are in a fan fic, you did not talk or heard of me and the fourth wall has been repaired. Can we resume to the story normally?

The author emitted a black aura around her and gave them a menacing smile.

"Y-yes!" Both Ginko and Shinpachi answered.

 _Good….._

While that _incident_ ended, Kagura just came back from the toilet. "Are you guys both done fighting?" Kagura asked while she was picking her nose. "The auth-, I mean Shinpachi here just ended it while ago like a straight man he is, right patsuan?" Ginko said with a smile while she was patting Shinpachi's back. "Yeah Gin-san like I would ever abandon my straight-man role!" Shinpachi did the same.

"Speaking of Shinapchi, why did you arrive late? I told you to come here at 5:00, Gin-chan is an exeption because she id detention uh-huh"

"Now that you mention it…." Ginko said while putting a hand on her chin.

Kagura smirked, "Don't tell me you were stalking a girl, if you did you can get lessons from the gorilla and the ninja stalker, uh-huh"

Shinapchi gave Kagura a **'what-the-f*ck'** look, "I was abou to leave when Hijikata-san brought me a bunch of paperwork to do and no, I did not stalk some girl".

"That mayora? He's probably going to his fangirls" Ginko stated. She really hated that guy's guts. They're like a cat and a dog. Whenever they would meet, they would throw insults at each other and… probably get detention.

"Who are you calling mayora, sugar-freak?"

When the trio noticed the new voice, they turned around to see Hijikata. He seems to be patrolling around if there are any students left who would cause chaos for the school and as the vice-president of the student council (a.k.a the Shinsengumi), it's his responsibility to catch the trouble-makers.

"Ah, Hijikata-san good work today" Shinpachi greeted.

"Yeah, good work" Hijikata replied back.

(A/N: In Japan, it's common to say "good work" in school and work place after they've a certain assignment or task).

Hijikata then turned to Ginko, "What the hell are you guys doing at this hour? School ended already".

"Huh? Don't concern yourself with us, besides you're busy anyways, _president_ " Ginko said sarcastically.

"At least you understand, I never knew you were _that_ smart"

Without any comebacks, Ginko decided to leave, "Let's go you guys" Ginko started walking to the opposite direction.

"W-wait Gin-san! Ah Hijikata-san, please excuse me" Shinpachi bowed at Hijikata and ran off to Ginko.

"See you later Mayora!" Kagura waved good-bye as she caught up with her friends.

When the trio left, Hijikata decide to go home as well since it was starting to get dark,he was to go get his bag from the classroom when suddenly-

"DIE HIJIKATA!"

BOOM!

"Finally my dreams have come true….."

When the smoke finally cleared, a moving figure could be seen.

Sougo frowned as he saw Hijikata standing on two legs, no bruises, not even a scratch could be seen on the black-haired male."Tsk, I missed again" Sougo said in disappointment.

Okita Sougo, a first-year of Gintam high. He's known for his sadistic nature and looks. He's also super lazy when it comes to school or patrolling.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD!?" Hijikata shouted.

"Ah no Hijikata-san, why would I ever kill you? There was a fly on your shoulder, so I took care of it" Sougo said with a poker face, "Since I don't want you getting diseases from it".

"YOU'RE LYING! EVEN I DO GET DISEASES, YOU WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAY!"

Even if they are the almighty student council who will bring peace to the school, they are the probably the ones who would cause more chaos than the school itself.

The next day…

It was a sunny afternoon, lunch break was over so students have already started to head back to their respective classrooms, but Ginko was suddenly called by the office.

After she shortly arrived at the office, she felt something bad was going to happen. She ignored the hunch and opened the door. She saw Hijikata along with Otose in the room. Somehow Ginko felt relieved when she saw Hijikata.

"Mayora? Don't tell me you got in trouble?"

"Shut up! I came here for a reason you know"

"Both of shut up for a moment, class is starting so we need to hurry" Otose stated, "I'll come straight to the point, remember you need a punishment?"

Ginko nodded.

"Since you have bad grades and I couldn't think of any good ones…(drum roll please) You will have to attend special classes with him for two weeks including weekends"

SILENCE…..

SILENCE…

SILENCE…..

SILENCE…..

SILENCE AGAIN….

"S-say t-th-that again g-gran, my ears m-m-must be deceiving m-me, r-r-right mayora?"

"Y-yeah, t-there i-is n-n-no way in hell she said that" Hijikata tried to remain calm but failed.

Both Ginko and Hijikata looked at Otose to confirm on what they had just heard.

"I already told you, be thankful that you won't get expelled Ginko"Otose replied, wondering what the hell is going on with these two.

"S-so…. I have to attend classes with him/her" Ginko and Hijikata asked.

"Yeah" Otose answered back in a blank expression.

SILENCE…

SILENCE…..

SILENCE AGAI-

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

~END~

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending and for the delay of the chapter. I just noticed that there so many periods (LOL!). Anyways, this is my first (actually second) chapter of my very first fic so I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Sayonara!~


End file.
